1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an acrylic pressure-sensitive adhesive composition for optical use and an acrylic pressure-sensitive adhesive tape for optical use.
2. Description of the Related Art
A structure has been conventionally known, in which a protective panel (optical member) made of a plastic plate, such as an acrylic plate, polycarbonate plate, or the like, which is excellent in impact resistance, or tempered glass, is provided on the surface of an image display panel in a display device, such as a plasma display (PDP), liquid crystal display (LCD), organic EL display, field emission display (FED), or the like, in order to protect the image display panel.
In addition, apparatuses in each of which an input device, such as a touch panel, is combined with the aforementioned display device have been widely used in recent years. A display device with which a touch panel is combined has a structure in which, for example, the touch panel is attached to the surface of an image display panel and a protective panel is attached to the surface of the touch panel.
Patent Documents 1 to 8 disclose pressure sensitive adhesive sheets (pressure-sensitive adhesive tapes) and pressure-sensitive adhesives, which are used for the attachment between image display panels and optical members, such as touch panels and protective panels.